History to Repeat itself
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: It's a year after Voldemort's been defeated and everyone is back at Hogwarts. So is the triwizard tournament, except only Hogwarts will be competing, three people from each house. This is not intended to be very long, just excerpts. : Though if everyone wants I can turn it into a real story.


**Heey! This is just a little something I wanted to put up here. It's a year after voldemort's been defeated and everyone is back at Hogwarts. So is the triwizard tournament, except only Hogwarts will be competing, three people from each house. Here what the character's have to say. (Comes from a roleplay so that's how they are written back and forth.) **

"And now for Gryffindor," Ginny looked down at her lap, her hands clasped, her breathing shallow. They called Neville's name and Ginny watched as he made his way to the front. "The second champion…..is Ginny Weasley." Her heart dropped. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion as she stood, palms sweating and walked to the front of the room to join Neville. She had been so worried about everyone else, she had no time to think about herself. She'd never considered the fact that there was a chance for her to compete too. She avoided looking out at the faces of the Great Hall, especially Gryffindors. Nigel Wolpert, a fifth year, was the last one called, but Ginny barely even noticed. As soon as Professor Mcgonagall dismissed the students, she bolted out of the hall, not wanting to have to stop and talk, to fake a smile. She tried to keep her expression neutral as she hurried through the halls. The first and second years were the worst, gawking and pointing. "Now I know how Harry feels," Ginny thought and would've laughed out loud if she hadn't been in the current situation.

There were many places to hide in the castle, if you knew where to look. For example, the many make- out places where Harry would wait for Ginny. She racked her brains for a good one. Then it came to her. The large tapestry. It was only two corridors down (and on an abandoned one at that) and had a hollowed out room in the stone behind it, making it a perfect place to hide. Ginny made it there in a matter of minutes. She sat down on the cold floor, sighing. She was alone. Now the tears could come.

* * *

Harry heard Ginny's name called out and he felt weak at the knees. His legs buckled and he slipped back in his chair. Ron gripped his arm to save him from falling to the floor. A shrill ringing pierced his ears. He felt numb…

Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it just of been me?! He thought angrily. He jerked his head around frantically. Desperate to offer her some comfort, anything. He searched the crowds of bustling students, all pushing and jabbing at each other. Egar to escape the icey cold atmosphere that had fallen over all the students in the Great hall like a thick wollen blanket. He couldn't see her.

He turned his head to ask Ron or Hermione if they'd seen ehr but they wer ebusy comforting each other and Neville with Luna. Harry turned his head back to the Great Hall entrace. He scrammbled onto one of the benches of the long Gryffindor table and saw a flash of red hair darting away. "Ginny!" He yelled as she disappeared out of the door and around a corner. "GINNY!" He roared, attempting to sprint down the bench. There were too many people around for him to do so, he ended up falling onto the table, right into a plate of food. Spitting he picked himself up and plopped himself back into the moving crowd. Grease and gravy smeared all over his unifrom. Cursing he cast a clensing spell. The spell singign his clothing in his agitation.

He eventually reached the end of the Hall and ran down a corridor. He didn't even know where he was going. "I solomly swear I am up to no good!" He shouted as he ran, pulling a dirty piece of folded parchment from his back pocket. The paper came to life with names and footsteps.

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny.

He found her! Right in one of the closets they usually snogged in. Soemtimes the two of them just went there and cuddled each other. It was an intimate place for him. A place he loved.

He was running in the wrong direction.

He swore loudly before turning on his heel and sprinting the opposite way. Upon reaching the room he stood outside of it panting. He knocked on the door. "Ginny?" He asked breathlessly, emotion thick in his throat. "Ginny!" He cried out, banging on the doro louder. Her voice was cracking as tears welled up in his eyes. He flung the door open and grabbed her. Wrapping her up in his arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. "It should of been me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair. Trying to stifle his emotion that leaded from his eyes in watery tears.

* * *

Ginny heard it. The banging on the door. Harry. She tried to respond, but her voice was too hoarse from sobbing. Ginny wiped her eyes hurriedly, as if that would erase the red rims. Why she had worn mascara to the announcement, she wouldn't know. Ginny stood up, her legs wobbly. The door burst open and Harry grabbed her. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck, taking a steadying breath. "Can't we just stay in here Harry?" She asked quietly, feeling like a very small child, big tears rolling down her face. Ginny tightened her grip.

Whatever she had imagined, it hadn't been this.

* * *

"Of course we can," he said softly, kicking the door shut with his foot. The map fell to the floor as he lost his grip on it, tangling his hands in her hair. "Why is it you?" He croaked, a raw sob wrenching through his body. He shuddered in his arms, holding her tight. "Why?" He whispered before letting go of her and slamming his fists into the door behind him. He roared in pain while slamming his fists in again. He kicked the door and swore before silent angry tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't look at her.

* * *

Ginny had never seen Harry like this before. He was always the calm, rational one out of them two of them. She jumped as he let go of her and banged his fists loudly on the door. "Harry," She whispered. He didn't hear her and continued to bang. When he stopped, he didn't even look at her, just stood there, face to the door. Ginny walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tears were falling to the ground as she spoke, "Harry, I'll get through it okay. I'll be okay," He didn't turn around and she waited for him to speak, but not before noticing his hands. "Harry!" The sides of his hands where he hit the door were bloody and full of splinters. "Here," She looked around. "There's got to be something," Harry looked into her eyes as she clutched his bleeding hands, he wrenched them from her grasp ignoring the pain it ave him and her shocked expression. He looked at her darkly, before cupping her face gently and kissing her full on the lips passionately. Tears ran down both their faces as the kiss lasted. He finally released her face. He thought he must look a state, with food stained clothes, bloody hands and a blotchy pink face from the tears. Ginny had panda eyes but he still thought she was beautiful. He wiped a tear from her cheek, smearing a little blood across it as he did so.

* * *

Harry looked into her eyes as she clutched his bleeding hands, he wrenched them from her grasp ignoring the pain it ave him and her shocked expression. He looked at her darkly, before cupping her face gently and kissing her full on the lips passionately. Tears ran down both their faces as the kiss lasted. He finally released her face. He thought he must look a state, with food stained clothes, bloody hands and a blotchy pink face from the tears. Ginny had panda eyes but he still thought she was beautiful. He wiped a tear from her cheek, smearing a little blood across it as he did so.

* * *

Harry took his hands from her grasp. "Ha—" Ginny stopped short as Harry's lips came crashing onto hers. She melted into him, letting the tears flow freely. After they broke apart, Ginny studied him, knowing full well that this was, if possible, worse for him than her. Harry wiped a tear from her cheek and Ginny looked into his eyes, giving a small smile. She then seemed to remember his hands because she sort of jumped slightly and reached down for them again. "Now don't pull away from me again, kay?" She murmured. "You don't want to hurt them anymore than you have," She again scanned the room, looking for something to staunch the bleeding.

"Well, I've always wanted to do this before," Ginny forced a laugh, and took of her cloak and untucking her blouse. She grabbed the fabric on the bottom and yanked as hard as she could. It made a loud ripping noise. Ginny yanked again and a whole strip at the bottom was hers. She sat on the cool stone floor, pulling Harry down with her and took one of his hands in hers. As carefully as she could she dabbed the wound, doing the same on the other hand when she was done. She could see Harry biting the inside of his cheek and Ginny winced for him. She ripped more of her blouse off for temporary bandages. Now, almost her whole stomach was showing. "It's a nice look isn't it?" She sniffled, giving a small smile.

**I can turn this into a real story if anyone wants. (Ten chapters at min)**


End file.
